


The Dancer's Gift

by TheBasileus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBasileus/pseuds/TheBasileus
Summary: Sarah's busy schedule has left Kai'sa lonely for Christmas, or did she? (Yuri)(Lemon and sexual scenes, intended for mature audiences)(M rating)
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Kai'Sa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Dancer's Gift

“What a wild night!”, Akali exclaimed as she collapsed onto the cushion seats of the KDA van, the rest carefully stepped inside of the vehicle in a more civilized manner as they try to avoid stepping onto the exhausted rapper when going inside the van. 

“Darling, you need to move away”, the alluring voice of Evelynn entered the ears of the rapper as she smirked from the request of her lover, which she intentionally ignored. Evelynn noticed the rapper’s playful response and decided to reply with her own; by sitting directly onto the exposed stomach of Akali causing the latter to yelp in pain and immediately stood up into a proper sitting position from the weight of Evelynn. 

“H-hey!”, Akali said whilst slowly rubbing her stomach to soothe the pain. 

“What? It was too hard to resist sitting on those well-toned abs of yours~”, Evelynn purred causing Akali to blush from the bashful remark of the Diva, the remaining two members sitting directly opposite the two lovers were feeling uncomfortable from the exchange of words Akali and Evelynn were having, until Ahri called the two out;

“Could you guys do this when we get back home or the least you could do is to keep it down.”, Ahri said, irritation and discomfort showing in her body language as she pressed her palm firmly against her head to ease the headache that the two lovebirds were causing while Kai’sa sat quietly and awkwardly watched the two.

“Hm, maybe you should keep it down when Sona is over at our place”, Evelynn refuted bashfully, causing the leader of the group to blush furiously as she turned her face around to desperately hide the blush on her face. Kai’sa felt out of place in the conversation, the dancer quietly observed the conversation between Akali and Evelynn, wishing that her lover was here with her. 

Until her phone beeped.

‘Who could this be?’, Kai’sa thought to herself as she unlocked her phone and tapped on the notification, which displayed the chatlog between the latter and her lover; Sarah Fortune, the group’s manager. 

Sarah: Merry Christmas dear! I have some work I need to take care of, so I will staying over at the office tonight. Sorry that I can’t celebrate this merry occasion with you, hope you can understand. 

‘Again, she’s always so busy’, Kai’sa sighed before her fingers did the work for her response for Sarah’s message

Kai’sa: Okay, please don’t overwork yourself. Love you.

The latter sent the message before swiftly slotting her phone into her pocket and looked out of the van window to view the landscape; the corporate buildings lit up with their white office lights whilst their logos shine bright on the top of the building like stars on a Christmas tree. The only one who noticed the quiet dancer was Ahri, who was concerned for how eerily quiet the dancer can be at times. It looked as if she was…, troubled with something, which made Ahri gently place her hand on Kai’sa’s, causing the latter to look up to her leader and flash a small smile. 

“You good?”, Ahri inquired

“Yeah…, It’s just that Sarah can’t make it for tonight”, Kai’sa replied, with each word heavy with sadness and loneliness. 

“Ah…”, Ahri said, not knowing what to say next. 

“It’s okay, it will be another lonely night for me I guess…”, Kai’sa said as she looked away from Ahri and stared out of the window. The solemnity of Kai’sa’s response made Ahri’s heart sink, the dancer was always wearing a kind, compassionate and motherly persona for the members. Little knew that deep down she was a woman that had been devoid of attention and love for a long time.

The only one who filled that gap was the ever-busy Sarah, who Kai'sa loved dearly was always busy and had never made time for the dancer to spoil.

“Alright ladies, we're here”, the driver said as they pull into the driveway of the KDA house. The members went out of the vehicle one after another, the last to leave was Kai'sa as she slowly walked out of the van and into the KDA house. 

Kai’sa entered the KDA house and was greeted with a familiar sight of Akali laying lazily on the couch; being the youngest of the bunch also meant that she was the most spoiled amongst the members and was exhibited through her lazy attitude that she holds to certain things. 

“Darling, you really shouldn’t lay there, it’s really hard and uncomfortable.”, Evelynn said as she sat beside the head of the tired rapper. 

“Well, I’m a little too lazy to go back to my room”, Akali said while she moved around the couch to find a comfortable spot to rest on, which made Evelynn smirk. The latter moved Akali’s head onto her thighs, letting Akali have a makeshift pillow to lie on.

“Hehe, my girlfriend’s thighs is the best pillow I’ll ever have”, Akali snarkily said which made Evelynn lower her head and whisper into Akali’s ear.

“....”

“What? Really?”, Akali exclaimed which garnered the attention of Kai’sa and a soft slap on Akali’s cheek. The rapper only awkwardly smiled at the dancer which made Kai’sa respond with the same reaction, the latter’s observation of the two members made her smile at the affection they share with one another.

‘Only if I and Sarah could be that close', Kai'sa thought to herself as she felt something welling up in her eyes, it was warm and made her vision a little blurry.

She was about to cry

Was it from exhaustion? Was from witnessing the affection that Akali and Evelynn shared?

None

It was from missing Sarah's presence.

“Hey, Kai’sa you alright?”, Akali asked, her words filled with concern which made Kai’sa forcefully shut her eyes and wipe away her tears. 

“Y-yeah, just a little tired from today”, Kai’sa said, which made Akali smile in relief. 

It was a lie. 

Kai’sa hurriedly making her way toward her room to avoid the other members from spotting their motherly figure crying, ignoring the calls from Akali and Evelynn as she ran toward her room.

‘Calm down Kai’sa…’, Kai’sa thought to herself as she slowed down her advance toward her room, the latter slow-walked toward the door of her room whilst resisting the urge to cry. It became harder the closer she got to her room; the familiar memories of Sarah visiting her often was now replaced with her painful and lonely present-day state, alone and no one to hear her out, no one left to lean on.

Drip

The first tear dropped on her dominant hand as she twisted the doorknob to open the door of her room, the strong and familiar scent of roses entered her nose the moment she opened her door, it was almost overwhelming as her room was unknowingly filled with the scent; 

The scent of Sarah.

‘What?’, Kai’sa thought, confused with what she was smelling as she gently closed the door. The latter saw the room was dimly lit with candles, that revealed the shadow of someone, laying oddly on Kai’sa’s bed as the figure seemed to anticipate for Kai’sa’s arrival. 

Someone familiar.

‘It can’t be…’, Kai’sa said to herself as she rushed toward her bed, which proved her intuition to be correct. 

It was Sarah, posing awkwardly on Kai’sa’s bed. 

“Merry Christmas dear, do you like my surprise?”, Sarah said sultrily as she did her best model pose; the latter wore a dark red lacey lingerie that clung tightly to her breasts, it slightly revealed her bare chest. She wore dark red lacey panties that complemented lower waist had a deep crimson garter belt that attached to her crimson leggings, all of which are all see-through. The combination of Sarah’s incredibly gorgeous and flawless body made it an extremely seductive and sultry surprise for Kai’sa, but to Kai’sa, it didn’t matter if Sarah was in lingerie or not, it only mattered that she was there for her when she needed Sarah the most. 

Kai’sa stood frozen in front of her bed, which got Sarah concerned from the unpredicted reaction of the dancer. This made Sarah break away from her modeling position and crawled toward the front of the bed, the latter reached out and gently grabbed Kai’sa’s left hand. 

“Dear? What is it”, Sarah asked before Kai’sa lunged at her, pushing her back onto the soft bed whilst embracing Sarah tightly. The latter gently stroked the violet hair of the dancer as Kai’sa cried tears of joy as Kai’sa continued to tightly embrace her lover for a while.

“I-i missed you so much!”, Kai’sa said as she cried out her inner feelings for Sarah, the latter felt immense guilt for leaving her emotionally-delicate lover alone for so long, even went so far as to trick her that she wasn’t going to celebrate the merry event with her. Sarah continued to stroke Kai’sa’s hair as she tried to come up with an adequate apology.

‘Maybe now is my chance’, Sarah thought to herself before speaking to Kai’sa.

“Sorry for leaving you alone all this time. I’ve already cleared my schedule for two months, I promise to not work overtime as well and never leave you alone again. Okay, dear?”, Sarah said as she continued to console the violet haired dancer. 

“Mm, y-you promise?”, Kai’sa said, her voice croaky from her emotions. Sarah pushed Kai’sa onto the bed and pinned her down before kissing the latter for a decent amount of time. 

“Yes, I promise. That’s my Christmas gift to you”, Sarah said as she pulled Kai’sa in for another kiss; their tongues danced around each other’s, longing for their significant other’s taste. Sarah pulled away from the kiss to breathe but Kai’sa was unrelenting, aggressively pulling Sarah’s lips back into hers as Kai’sa’s tongue continued to explore the familiar crevices of Sarah’s mouth. 

Sarah followed suit with her aggression and soon enough, the two were in a lip-locking battle for quite a while. Kai’sa slowly advanced toward Sarah as she slowly sat up from her lying position and wrapped her legs around the waist of Sarah, straddling the redhead while deeply kissing each other. 

Sarah pulled away with multiple thin lines of saliva connecting her lips and Kai’sa’s as they both panted heavily for air whilst sultrily staring deep into each other’s eyes, which were deepened by an intense shade of lust. The intense passion between the two caused Sarah to strip away Kai’sa’s top to expose her generous bust which the former adored, Sarah move her hands up to the chest of Kai’sa and roughly groped the chest of Kai’sa, inciting pleased moans from the latter. Sarah separated her lips from Kai’sa’s moved it toward one of the exposed nipples of Kai’sa and hungrily sucked on the vulnerable pink bud of Kai’sa. 

The dancer moaned with intense lust dyed into her voice which emboldened Sarah to please her even more, the latter bit down on the hard, sensitive bud which made Kai’sa’s body shiver with pleasure and incited another wanton moan from the dancer as she was pushed back onto the bed and gripped tightly onto the sheets to prevent her from clawing onto Sarah’s hair. Sarah continued to pleasure her lover’s nipple by rolling her tongue around the sensitive bud, and occasionally biting on it to incite another pleasurable moan from Kai’sa, which Sarah only desired more of. 

“Sa-Sarah honey...., please me down there”, Kai’sa meekly said as she grabbed Sarah’s free hand and guided it to her hand toward her entrance, where Sarah felt something wet. The latter smirked in her mind as she separated her lips from Kai’sa’s nipple with an audible pop sound, that made Kai’sa shiver in pleasure.

“Hm, of course”, Sarah sultrily said before moving her two hands to the tight black pants that Kai’sa wore and carefully pulled it down, revealing her beautiful and flawless legs and threw it carelessly to the floor. The dancer wore black lacey panties that were soaked, with her raw honey slowly dripping from the lacey article of clothing, Sarah grinned at the eagerness of Kai’sa as the latter watched Sarah remove her panties in anticipation.

The dancer’s panties separated with multiple thin lines of her liquid connecting to her entrance, which Sarah licked her lips as she desperately wanted to eat Kai’sa whole. Sarah lowered her head to Kai’sa’s entrance; the smell of Kai’sa’s raw juices were getting stronger as she got closer to her lover’s entrance, Sarah inserted her digits into Kai’sa which incited moans from Kai’sa as she started to move her fingers with more vigor. The said action from Sarah was rewarded with more juices from Kai’sa’s insides as she continued to ramp up the speed causing Kai’sa to moan wantonly and grip the bedsheets with even more force. 

Sarah slowly drew her fingers out of Kai’sa’s entrance which made the latter let out a displeased sound as if she was begging for more.

“D-don’t tease me, honey…”, Kai’sa said with slight irritation in her voice as she moved her hips seductively, desperately inviting Sarah’s fingers back in for another round which made Sarah grin sultrily to how needy her lover got.

“Don’t worry,”, Sarah said before spreading the lips of Kai’sa’s vagina apart, the walls of the latter’s inside had thin lines of her juices spread out across her tight insides that gave off an alluring scent to Sarah.

“I’m just trying to please you the way you like it” before Sarah slowly inserted her tongue inside of Kai’sa which made the latter moan wantonly; Sarah sucked on the sensitive bud of Kai’sa which incited the angelic moans of the dancer whilst her insides release her honey that Sarah used her tongue to skillfully taste the exotic liquid, she quickened her tongue movements which made Kai’sa throw her head back in pleasure and release even more of her juices for her lover to enjoy. The latter lightly bit down on Kai’sa’s sensitive bud which made Kai’sa grab her lover’s head and pushed it further into her crotch, Sarah’s hair was now mixed with Kai’sa’s raw juices as the former continued to pleasure Kai’sa with the utmost skill. 

“I’m! Going t-to, cu-”, Kai’sa was cut off when a rush of pleasure surged through her lower body, she knew she was close to her climax which Sarah was soon approaching; 

Soon to approach the release of her liquids. 

“I’m gonna cum! Please make me cum Sarah!”, Kai’sa shouted before she finally climaxed as an intense wave of pleasure rushed through her entire body while releasing her raw liquids into the loving mouth of Sarah to enjoy. The dancer let out a voiceless scream as she let the wave of pleasure pass through her body before fatigue rushed to replace the pleasurable experience.

Sarah lapped up the remaining liquids before slowly raising her head to see the state of Kai’sa; the violet hair of the dancer was disheveled and messy, her eyes still dark with lust as saliva around her alluring lips which were taking in deep breaths with her legs spread wide apart, it was truly a sight to behold. 

“How did I taste”, Kai’sa asked which garnered a small chuckle from Sarah.

“Phenomenal, dear”, Sarah replied whilst crawling toward Kai’sa, their eyes met together with lust and passion still deep inside of both of their pupils. Kai’sa took this eye-locking competition as an opportunity to pin the redhead down, leaving Sarah in a vulnerable position.

“Seems like you’ve prepared a gift for me…”, Kai’sa said whilst tracing the bra of Sarah, which made the latter smile sultrily. 

“Yes, I am your gift”, Sarah replied with intense lust coating her words making Kai’sa reply with her own gesture; the dancer swiftly unclipped Sarah’s bra and tossed it behind her, unveiling her enormous busts that made Kai’sa lick her lips.

“Hmm, since you gave me such a bold gift...”, Kai’sa said whilst using her left hand to roughly groping her breast causing the latter to moan in pleasure, the former used her free hand to trace the waistline of Sarah, before sliding her hand into Sarah’s soaked panties.

“I’m going to enjoy this gift fully~”, Kai’sa said sultrily before pushing her digits into Sarah making her body shiver in pleasure whilst inciting another moan from the latter. The two locked their lips once again for another passion-filled night as Kai’sa continued to pleasure Sarah skillfully from her past experience in bed with her; it’s all Kai’sa could ask for. 

The best Christmas present.

Author’s Notes: Hey there! Thanks for reading my Christmas special! I know it is extremely late but this fic was reported on fanfiction when I posted the full story, so I decided to post it here since it has an MA rating. I hope you enjoy my fic and post some criticisms or comments you may have, it's my first time writing here so I may be a little inexperienced! Thank you!

-Basileus


End file.
